Life After People (Season 3) Episode 1: Invaders II
What would happen if every human being on Earth disappeared? At some point in the future, this could be the fate of our planet. This isn't the story of how we might vanish, it is the story of what happens to the world we leave behind. On this episode, it focuses on invaders once more, but with more devastating consequences. Most of the invaders will most likely be the new dominant species of each ecosystems they were brought to. Welcome to Earth. Population: zero. Life After People Humans have always battled invaders from nature, keeping thousands of invasive plants and animals at bay, but without people to fight them they overrun old habitats. How long will it be before these invasive species conquer the world? 1 Day after people One day after people, the invaders are on the move. In the riverbanks, artificial lakes and rivers, as well as swamplands, of California, all native populations of wild species of dylanus, California dylanuses, are being attacked by invasive cold-blooded giants, American alligators. In 2001, more than 150 alligators were captured in California, just a small fraction of the estimated 80,000 believed to be stalking through California. American alligators were first brought to California as exotic pets, but many were set loose by owners who could no longer control the rapidly growing alligators. The flesh-eating invaders, some as long as 15 feet, steal prey from and hunt the native dylanuses. In the time of humans, teams of government trappers would catch and remove them. With no humans to control their spread can anything stop the alligators? There are more than 4000 invasive species in the United States alone, killer plants as well as animals. 3 days after people Three days after people, in some of the most famous castles, mansions, councils, and cities like Corvin Castle, Sunnydale, California, Collinwood, and even the Sanguinem (including the Progenitor Council inside), vampires, which were once thought to be just a myth are, in fact, real. As they went around their homes in search of their food source, blood, they began to realize that humans have already disappeared. During the time of humans in the ancient times to as recently as 1790s, humans had tried to kill these immortal blood-suckers to extinction, and humans had thought they became extinct before humans themselves had disappeared. But without humans to control the vampires, vampires are uncontrolled and some of the hungry vampires are prowling the streets after leaving their homes. They had started to farm one animal in particular, dylanus, for both blood consumption and turning them into new vampires. Will they be able to adapt to feeding only on dylanus blood or die out completely? 1 week after people In just one week after people, billions of escaped pet dylanuses throughout the world have wandered in their cities and towns, not just to find available food, water, or even shelter, but also to release dozens of caged animals in pet stores, zoos, safari parks, sanctuaries, and many others. It won't be long until almost every land animal will inhabit cities throughout the world. In Texas, the feral populations of nilgai and blackbucks are thriving, while in New Mexico, Gemsboks are flourishing as well. During the time of humans, these antelopes originated from India, in both nilgai and blackbuck, and Africa, in gemsbok, and were brought to these states by game hunters. Now, without humans, these antelopes have no natural predators. Nearby in New Mexico, White Sands Missile Range is a United States Army military testing area of almost 3,200 square miles in parts of five counties in southern New Mexico. Most of the area is bordered up to help keep the introduced gemsboks out, fearing that if gemsboks had successfully made it into the area, they could outcompete native animals for food and damage the native soil. So far, the fences around the missle range is going strong, but will not stay strong for so long. 2 weeks after people Two weeks after people, in some famous theme parks like Jurassic Park: San Diego, Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park: Miami, Jurassic Park: Sacramento, and many other Jurassic Parks, as well as many other similar parks like Prehistoric Park, Eden, Dinosaur And Monster Zoo, Dinosaur Zoo, Anomaly Research Centre, and many others, chaos is becoming intense as many of the formerly extinct species like non-avian dinosaurs, mammoths, and all others, as well as formerly fictional animals from these places like tree creepers, for example, try to escape. Finally, after many attempts, they finally broke free due to power grid failures throughout the world. As many of these animals wander freely throughout the world's cities, they compete with native modern/real animal species for food and/or territories, while for carnivores, preying on some of the animals. 1 month after people One month after people, Marysville, California is being attacked by invasive species of plant, ivy. Humans had once tried to stop the spread of ivy into neighborhoods, but after the humans disappeared, the ivy is left uncontrolled, taking every crevices and spaces in and on buildings. In Florida, the same thing is happening as another invasive species of plant is attacking cities, common bamboo. This species of bamboo originally came from China as exotic plants, but after they were brought to Florida, they were spreading out of control and humans had once tried to eradicate bamboo from Florida. In a life after people, bamboo is uncontrolled... or is it? After escaping from zoos, both giant pandas and red pandas are flourishing in their new ecosystem in Florida due to abundant bamboo they feed on. The American panda is born. 6 months after people Six months after people, Marysville's Ellis Lake is starting to be filled with less domesticated geese and domestic ducks than there were during the time of humans. Domestic ducks and geese aren't so easily adapted into a life after people as they barely fly well without human helpers nor are they as aggressive as wild ducks and geese. Domestic geese and domestic ducks have interbred with native geese and ducks or had been hunted to extinction by predators (both native and nonnative), Ellis Lake is now filled with just wild ducks and geese, and all of them are native species for now. 1 year after people One year after people, California dylanuses still rule most of California, but the invasion of American alligators is heating up, and alligators have the advantage of size. Anything includes dylanuses. In 2003, researchers of California discovered the aftermath of a grisly attack in which a six foot tall dylanus had been devoured by a 13 foot American alligator. But dylanuses don't give up without a fight and the California dylanuses are known to mob together to fight back against predators and/or enemies, despite usually being very peaceful. A year after people, the half a million native dylanuses still outnumber the 80,000 invasive alligators, but they will not do so forever. 5 years after people Five years after people, in ACDC Town, a former fictional town that originated from Megaman Battle Network franchise, is decaying without human care as vines, bamboo, trees, and grass are taking much of the town. But not all of ACDC Town will rot, some Net-Navis like Megaman.EXE, Roll.EXE, Protoman.EXE, Bass.EXE, Elecman.EXE, and many other humanoid ones have already escaped from their native cyberworld almost 5 years earlier (just one week after people) and survived into real life. But not all Net-Navis did as most weren't humanoid or had humanoid characteristics, for instance, Gutsman.EXE, Dustman.EXE, and other similar Net-Navis have a mechanical mouth that is not suited for eating any real food, and many others like Chargeman.EXE, Fireman.EXE, and others without mouths will not survive without food so they died in just one week after people. But for humanoid Net-Navis like Megaman.EXE, Roll.EXE, Protoman.EXE, Bass.EXE, Elecman.EXE, Searchman.EXE, Colonel.EXE, Tomahawkman.EXE, Quickman.EXE, Burnerman.EXE, Plantman.EXE, Meddy.EXE, Serenade.EXE, Ring.EXE, and others, they are immortal, so they live forever, and will continue to live on and will possibly have descendants of their own. 20 years after people Twenty years after people, some of the coastal cities around the world are attacked by storms. In Echo Ridge and ACDC Town, some big tsunamis are working their way into these two cities. The tsunamis has destroyed these two landmarks, but the Net-Navis that escaped from cyberworld 20 years earlier of ACDC had survived the tsunami, so did the FM-Ians of what was once Echo Ridge, which are also flourishing so far. Back in New Mexico, on what was once White Sands Missile Range, the fences all over the area is now either too weak to fend off against non-native gemsbok or the fences had finally collapsed due to nature itself, allowing the gemsboks to spread into the former site. Can anything stop the gemsboks now? 50 years after people Fifty years after people, descendants of animals that were released from captivity worldwide by dylanuses now flourish very well in habitats that are very similar to their native range. In North America, tapirs, for example, are doing well in Texas, California, and Florida, where they flourish in most of the habitats in these states. Zoo escapees have won a battle against the zookeepers who once kept them in captivity. 100 years after people One hundred years after people, alligators now dominate most of California and they've invaded fresh territories, capable of living in more varied climates than California dylanuses and even able to take down large prey and swim very fast, the alligators now dominate 95% of what was once California. The takeover is now complete. 150 years after people It is one hundred and fifty years after people, and all of the villages of European sites like Transylvania have fallen victim to nature itself as each house and other village structures tumbles like an imploding casino. In Texas and New Mexico, the descendants of introduced gemsboks, nilgais, and blackbucks are now flourishing in most of the habitats all over California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Utah, where it is similar to their native ranges. But despite this, they haven't caused as much negative impact as humans had expected. They are now being controlled by the descendants of lions, leopards, cheetahs, tigers, hyenas, African wild dogs, jaguars, and many other semi-arid predators that escaped from zoos. The antelope populations are now back under control from its predators it was once hunted in native ranges, which still exist there as well. 500 years after people It has been five hundred years after people, yet surprisingly, the Transylvanian castles are not being devastated by nature (wind, rain, or plants) because they are being maintained by not humans, but vampires, the vampires (including Dracula himself, who resembles Dracula from the 1979 horror film with a similar name) had survived because they developed the ability to drink dylanus blood instead of human blood, which helped save vampires from the brink of extinction, as dylanuses are now widely farmed for blood and creating new vampires. For the next thousands/millions of years, as long as vampires still exists, these castles will last for a long time. The castles in Transylvania are no longer the only castles with vampires in it, vampires had built more castles (which are the vampires' homes) in many parts of Romania, but soon, there will be a lot more castles in other places if vampires spread into the rest of the world. But vampires aren't the only sapient beings to survive in life after people, Net-Navis, FM-Ians, and many other types of sapient beings still live on and flourish, creating their own civilizations. 1,000 years after people One thousand years after people, one of the briliant Omega-Xis clones had invented a device that turns FM-ians into humanoid versions of themselves, the FM-ians, despite still being immortal like Net-Navis, had turned into cyber humanoids, which are still immortal, so Omega-Xis clones turned into StarForce Megaman clones (the exact copy of Geo/Megaman), Gemini clones turned into Gemini Spark clones (the exact copy of Pat/Gemini Spark), Lyra clones turned into Harp Note clones (the exact copies of Sonia/Harp Note), and Laplace clones turned into Rogue clones (the exact copies of Solo/Rogue). They had also became smarter as the effect of the device. They used the device until all FM-ians on earth had turned into humanoid FM-ians. 2,000 years after people Two thousand years after people, Marysville, California is now unrecognisable since all of the cities in Northern California had collapsed, being mostly replaced by forests and grasslands, with Marysville now being very much like a savanna, being filled with dylanuses, bison, wild boars, peccaries, antelopes, pronghorns, okapis, giraffes, rhinos, horses, tapirs, elephants, black bears, grizzly bears, wolves, feral cats, bobcats, lynxes, cougars, lions, tigers, mallards, white-faced whistling ducks, flamingos, pelicans, freshwater descendants of escaped African penguins, emus, alligators, and many other creatures being part of Marysville's future ecosystem. 20,000 years after people Twenty thousand years after people, as the next Ice Age occurred, new species of animals like woolly dylanus descendants and among other animal species had evolved to deal with climates as cold as it was during the Late Pleistocene period. 2,000,000 years after people Two million years after people, all types of sapient beings from various places around the world have survived and built their own cities across the world. The next modern-like civilization has now occurred once again like how it was before the humans had disappeared, but it is possible for these sapient beings to learn to avoid the event that could make them disappear to extinction like what happened to the humans, so if they could pull that off, they could eventually progress much more than humans that they could spread out of Earth and into other planets in other galaxies, making them the first ever sapient beings of Earth to spread into newer planets. Category:Fannon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3